All she needs is grandpa's tender loving care
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Nessie gets sick and Carlisle is there to help her feel better. But Carlisle finds out Nessie needs surgery and Nessie doesn't want surgery. This is how carlisle trys and calms Nessie down. ( Also there is a Jasper's point of view, Bella point of view, and Alice point of view)


All she needs is Grandpa's tender loving care

(Renesmee's point of view)

I wake up with a pounding headache and my stomach felt like someone was stabbing me. I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Nes are you up?" mommy asks and comes in form the back garden.

"hey mommy" I say trying to hold the tears from the pain. I feel sick and run towards the bathroom. I start to get very sick.

"Honey are you OK?" Mommy asks and I go to answer but start to puke again.

" Honey I want you to lay down. If this doesn't pass I'm going to call grandpa to come look at you" Mommy says knowing I wont go to the hospital even if

grandpa's there and would take care of me. I nod my head and mommy picks me up and brings me to her and daddy's room.

She lays me down and puts a bucket next to me. She lays down net to me and puts a hand on my forehead. She sighs. I cuddle into her side and start crying.

" Shh ness it OK, I'm here try and sleep it off" Mommy says and rubs my back. I fall asleep in her arms. I don't know how long I am asleep until i get up and

start to puke again. I puke for three minutes straight.

"I'm calling your grandfather" Mommy says and gets up.

(Bella's point of view)

It scares me knowing shes sick. I get up and grab my phone and go to the garden in the back knowing nes wont hear me.

I call the main house and dad answers after the first ring.

" Bella whats wrong?" he asks.

" nessie, when she got up she looked like she was in pain. And then she got really sick so I slayed her down in my room knowing she wouldn't want to go to the hospital even if you were there. I layed down with her and she had a 101.3 temperature. She cuddled into me and started to cry. She fell asleep but woke up a few minutes ago and was puking for three minutes straight" I say worriedly.

"OK I'll be there in a few minutes" Dad says and hangs up

(Nessies point of view)

After i finished puking I was to weak to even move. Mommy came in tot he bathroom.

" Can I move you or do you still feel sick?" she asks and notices the blood from my elbow because i hit it on the counter top corner. Her eyes go weird.

" go hunting momma" I say in a weak voice.

" I wont leave until grandpa comes" she says.

" momma go" I say. She sighs and goes knowing grandpa would be here any second.

I start to dry heave again since there's nothing left in my system to come up. I hear the front door close.

" Hey baby" grandpa says as he comes near me. I reach for him and cry out in pain. he quickly picks me up and brings me to momma's room.

" Honey how do you feel?" he asks as he digs around in his back for something. He brings out his thermometer and stethoscope.

"horrible, I feel like I'm going to puke even though there's no more food to puke up, my side and stomach hurt and I have a headache" I say and grandpa puts

his stuff away and picks me up and flints to the main house. He sets me down and grabs my coat and puts it on me and then grabs his coat and flints to the

car. He gets in and speed off. My shock has worn off.

" Grandpa where are we going?" I ask near tears.

" the hospital, I know whats wrong and you need surgery" he says as we pull up to the hospital.

" NO" I cry.

" nes if you don't get surgery you'll die' he says in a frustrated sigh.

" I don't want to go in there, please grandpa do it at home I promise I will be good and I will listen to you" I cry and pull my knees to my chest and start to sob

into them. My body starts to shake in fear. Grandpa sighs and gets out of the car. He comes to my side and squats down so hes my eye level.

" nes honey this is the safest place" he says as he hugs me.

"No grandpa I want to go home" I cry out nearly choking over saliva. He pats my back.

" the family has to stay away for a few days because your blood will be lingering in the air in my office." Grandpa says.

" I don't care I know you can take care of me" I cry as I scoot back in the car as he try's to scoop me out.

"Fine" he says and closes my door but doesn't go to get in he walks into the hospital. I start to get nervous.

A few minutes later he comes out with some supplies. He puts them in the trunk and gets in.

"you owe me big time kid"he says and backs out of his parking spot.

He speeds off towards home and lay my head back. WHen we get home istart to get scared. Grandpas takes the supplies inside.

I get out of the car and my knees are shaking.

_Stop this that's your grandpa he wont __hurt you. Hes going to make you feel better. Now go into the house before he thinks something is wrong. My_ mind screams at

me. I climb up the front porch steps and go into the house. The house phone starts to ring and I answer it.

" nes honey are you OK? Why did Alice just have a vision that we have to stay out longer on hunting?" Daddy asks panicky. Grandpa wraps me in his arms.

" because daddy grandpa says I need surgery and I didn't want to go to the hospital so hes doing it here but he says my blood will linger in the air for a few days." I cry.

" Honey put grandpa on" He says and I hand the phone to grandpa. They talk in vampire speed.

" OK here nes" grandpa says and I put the phone to my ear.

" Honey your going to be OK" I hear mommy and daddy say.

" You promise?" I ask asa tear slips down my face.

" yes honey, grandpa will be very gentle with you, I have had this same surgery and grandpa did it except he wouldn't take no for an answer for the hospital but he helped calm me down and explained what was going to happen. Your in safe hands nes" Mommy says.

" OK" I say.

" we got to go honey so grandpa can get you ready but we love you"Mommy and daddy says.

" Love you nes"I hear the rest of the family yell. I giggle and hang up the phone.

Grandpa is standing near me. I turn and he opens his arms for me. I walk into his arms and he hugs me as he walking upstairs.

" its OK nes honey your going to be fine" he says and I start to cry into the crook of his neck.

" Honey whats wrong?" he asks asks as me down in his office chair

. " I don't like pain grandpa" I cry.

" Shh I'll make sure your not in pain sweetie" Grandpa says and pulls out a hospital gown. I glare at it.

"Nes relax OK, its easier for me to reach your tummy this way and don't worry you can keep your PJ bottoms on." he says and helps me get into the gown.

I flinch at his cold hands on my back. He picks me up and leads me over to the operating table. He sets me down and I stop breathing

."nes honey you need to breath"grandpa says as he kneels down so I can look at his face without looking up.

"I'm scared" i say and start to cry more.

(Alice's point of view)

We were all sitting on logs when a vision hit me. Nessie freaking out at carlisle.

"Jazz!"I yell and jazz is by me in seconds

."its nessie, she panicking" I say and Edward and Bella get up immediately.

" Don't guys you will just make it worse" I say since I already saw that outcome.

" She needs you jasper" I say."But the blood" he says in pain." You haven't tried eating her before" I say.

"Fine but let me hunt quickly" He says and runs off.

(Jasper's point of view)

I quickly take down two bears and run to the house. I hear Nessie's scared heartbeat and her thrashing against Carlisle.

I slam the door to make my present known.

"NES!" I yell out acting like I cant find her.

(Nessies point of view)

I start to panic and try getting up but grandpa hold me down. The front door slams which means someone home.

"Nes!"uncle jazz yells. I get out of grandpa's arms and run.

"Uncle jazzy" I yell as I launch myself into his arms. He quickly catches me and takes me back upstairs. I start to panic again.

"Shh I'm going to be with you baby" he says as he sends calming waves to me. He try's to set me on the operating table and I let out a blood curdling scream.

"Nes what has gotten into you?"jazz asks as he holds me and sits down.

"Dad can i hold her while you do it?"jazz asks as he holds me tighter as I squirm and try to get out of his grasp. He just holds me tighter.

Grandpa comes over to us with a shot.

"Small pinch" He says and I feel it and start to cry.

"Shh Nes" Uncle says and I start to fell sleepy.

Grandpa puts a mask on my face.

"Count back from ten baby" he says as he kneels in front of me and plays with my hair." ten, nine, eight...seven..six" and then I'm out.

(Jazper's point of view)

"Jeez what did you do that made her so scared?" I ask as I lay her down on the operating table.

" I don't know she was fine one minute and then next she was thrashing" He says as he puts some gloves on and hooks her up to a heart monitor.

I sit down in the hair in the corner.

" Your sure you can handle this?"he asks worriedly as he gets his supplies out.

" yeah" I say and close my eyes and relax. I gasp at the sudden smell of blood but hold my urges. That's_ your niece on that table. Don't you dare try and eat her._

My mind screams at me_._ Carlisle gasps and I open my eyes. There's blood pouring out of nessie.

" jasper i need your help now"Father says as he try's to ind the source of the bleeding. I quickly put some glove son and try to control the blood flow.

" You need to put an IV in her and hook up blood." Father says as he finds where shes bleeding and try's to fix it.

I quickly take the bloody gloves off. I go into the mini fridge.

I quickly grab some blood and get an Iv started. By he time I get that carlisle is almost down.

"son go get my room ready for her. Extra bedding is in the closet on your mothers side" Father says and I walk out of the room and go to his room.

I quickly strip the bed and go into mothers closet and find the extra bedding. I quickly remake the bed and then tidy up the room.

Father has scarves and ties hanging everywhere. His white doctors coat is on a chair hanging with his pager and cell phone on the desk.

He comes in carrying nessie. I take her from him and he goes back to clean up the office.

I set her down under the covers and make sure her IV is still in. I kiss her forehead and go tot he office.

" I'm going to go inform everyone, do you want me to tell them anything?" I ask.

" yeah, with all the blood nes lost they shouldn't come home for a few more days unless there sure they can handle it." He says and I nod and run out the

door. I find then a 30 miles away from the house.

"How is she?"Bella asks immediately.

" out of surgery but she lost a lot of blood, father wants us to stay out here for a few more days unless you guys can handle it" I say and Edward and Bella

look at each other with pain int here eyes.

" No one can go back, I've seen it were all going to be to loud and it will over well her, but I see we stay at the cabin and we Skype with her"Alice says but

Edward and Bella still look in pain.

" I know its hard guys but shes fine with father" I say.

Mother comes up and hugs Bella and Edward.

" you know your father will take care of her" She says as she kisses Bella's forehead.

" I know" Bella says and clutches on to mother like there's no tomorrow. Alice comes over to me and hugs me. I fell sadness coming off of her.

" i miss her already" she says and I chuckle. Rose looks like bella with pained eyes.

Emmett looks glum probably thinking its his fault. Edward nods his head to that comment.

I bring Ali closer to my body and she cry's into my shoulder. I just hold her to my chest.

(Nessie's point of view)

All I fell is pain. I try to open my eyes but it feels like brinks are holding them down. A strangled sob

"Nessie!"i hear grandpa say. I try and reach for him. He grabs my hand in his cool one.

" Honey can you open your eyes?" he asks and I fight with my eyelids. I finally get them open and gasp at the harsh light.

Grandpa goes and closes the shades and turns the light down a little. I go to sit up but gasp in pain.

" Are you in pain?" he asks his hand hovering over his medical bag.

" Lots" I say and he picks his back up and brings out a syringe.

" No shots"i cry out.

" Shh nes its OK" he says.

" I don't want to sleep grandpa" I whine.

"Fine" he says as he puts the syringe down and pulls out a bottle.

He hands me two pills and hands me a water bottle. I take the pills and then lay back.

" Wheres momma and daddy?" I ask.

" There staying away for a while you lost a lot of blood sweetie" he says and I go to move but I feel a tucking on my arm.

I sigh when I see the IV in my arm hooked up to blood. "Cant they come back" I say as I try to get comfortable.

Grandpa's phone rings at that moment. He answers it and talks in vampire speed.

After he hangs up He sits down next to me on the bed this time instead of the floor.

" Honey they cant your aunt Alice saw a vision and you freak out because its to loud. So there best option is staying away for a few days" he says and I nod

with tears in my eyes.

'"Oh nes honey its OK, you still got me" He says as he wraps me into his arms. His laptop which is sitting on his desk open still starts to beep and then talk.

"Incoming Skype call from Pixielover200" Grandpa gets up and answers it.

" hi dad!" I hear everyone shout. " hey kids" he says and unhooks his laptop from the charger and comes over to the bed with it.

He sits down next to me and scoots back until his back is against the head board. He pulls me to his side and sets his laptop on his legs.

" Hi nessie" everyone yells and I look up and see the whole family crowded around someones laptop.

I see the walls in the background and see there at the cottage. Everyone there except mommy and daddy. I hear mommy cry's of agony.

Grandma disappears.

" How you feeling kiddo?" Uncle em asks.

" horrible"i say and grandpa gives me a worried glance.

" I wish we could come home" Auntie rose says.

"I wish you guys could but I know grandpa will take care of me" I say as I cuddle into his side and yawn.

" guys lets give them a moment" grandma says but I don't see here.

" OK we love you nes" they says. " Love you to" I say and they disappear. Mommy and daddy appear in front of the screen.

" Mommy" I say and a smiles comes onto my face.

" Hi baby" She says as daddy pulls her into his lap.

" Hi baby girl" daddy says. " I miss you guys" I say near tears.

" We miss you too" They says and I look up at grandpa with pleading eyes.

" Fine tomorrow you guys can come back I'll clean the office tonight" he says and I squeal in delight.

"So much like your auntie Alice"mommy giggles.

" I heard that" auntie Alice yells. I yawn again.

"We'll see you tomorrow baby girl get some rest" daddy says.

" I love you" I say.

"love you too" daddy and mommy say and then the screen goes black.

Grandpa close the laptop and puts it on the dresser and lays down with me in his arms.

"thank you grandpa for taking care of me" I say right before I fall asleep in his arms.

It turned out all I needed was a little of grandpa's tender loving care.


End file.
